Printers that output paper slips such as receipts are widely used for shops' registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks.
Such printers that output receipts contain rolled (a roll of) thermal paper serving as recording paper. Printing is performed on the recording paper with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper. After conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut with a cutter to the predetermined length.
For related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-19845, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-130842, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-56032.